sihirifandomcom-20200214-history
Rodis Council
Rodis Council The Rodis Council is a group of elite magi who oversee magic use in Sihiri. These Champions of Justice or Dominus Rodis were once the world's last bastion against the dragons' corrupted magics. They now protect the peace, teach new magi, and uphold Sihiri's laws. They are headed by thirteen Elite Dominus Rodus who possess great magical power. The Rodis Council seat is in Cethern, in the Great Forest. History The Rodis Council was created 200 years ago. It was founded and is led by a powerful elf. The elf's name is Sereg. 300 years ago, Sereg was born amidst the chaos and destruction, wrought by the dragons upon Sihiri. Sereg was born into a loving family of Moon Elves; his parents were strong and proud, and did their best to try and raise him free from the madness and ferocity of the dragons. However, a time would come when their luck would run out, and the fight would be brought to their doorstep. The dragons cared not who died in their onslaught; only that they took as many allies of the Seelie Fae as they could, and if any innocent bystanders got caught in their attack, what did it matter? It was around this time, when Sereg was fifty years old, that he truly began to develop a disgust and hatred of the dragons and their merciless destruction. With his parents and many of his fellow elves killed in the latest attack, Sereg decided to join the fight. For fifty years Sereg fought along side his fellow elves, anyone the dragons and their allies deemed an enemy, and even doing his best to protect as many innocent bystanders that were unlucky enough to get caught in the destruction. Unbeknownst to him, Sereg's name had already begun to circulate through Sihiri. Stories of his strength, honor, power, courage and kindness spreading far and wide; lending strength, but most importantly, hope, and courage to the battered and beaten races of Sihiri. Soon though the tide would shift. Little by little, their numbers continued to grow; powerful allies from every race in Sihiri, including the humans, began to amass. Coming to see for their own eyes, and do anything they could to assist the "Warrior Angel" in the war against the dragons. It was at this time, when Sereg was 100 years old; an amassing of powerful magi warriors at his feet, that the idea occurred to him to take these separate warriors, and combine them into a single terrifying force. This was the beginnings of the Rodis Council. In the hours before the next attack from the dragons, Sereg tested and judged dozens of the men and women that had collected before him; wishing to aid him and his allies against the monsters. From those dozens, Sereg discovered and selected ten uniquely powerful Magi to join him. With this small group in tow, Sereg took the initiative; set up an ambush, and mounted an assault on the dragons when next they came. The fight was ferocious, many injuries were received from the dragons; however, in the end their attack was successful, killing three of the dragons, wounding several more, and causing the monsters to retreat to regather their strength for another attack. Never before had an attack been mounted against the creatures and end with no loss of life. This was unheard of. And as a result Sereg and his warriors became the face of the resistance against the monsters; their names and faces lending hope and courage to the battered and broken of Sihiri. Their strength and presence on the battlefield was formidable; awe inspiring to their allies, and terrifying and monstrous to their enemies. 100 years passed, and their following had grown in such size, that they had begun to pose a true threat to the monsters; their numbers already having severely dwindled thanks to Sereg and his Master Magi Warriors countering the creatures wherever and whenever they could. It was at this time, that Sereg officialized the creation of the Rodis Council as well as their base in the Great Forest; their base eventually lending aid to the creation of the city of Cethern at it's feet. At this point, Sereg had grown in such strength and power that there were very few in Sihiri that didn't know his name or face; his presence, able to be felt at great distances, promising his enemies the fight of their lives, if not death. Over the next one hundred hears, two things happened which finally put an end to the dragons' assault; human's joined the war en masse, and two more Dominus Rodis joined Sereg's ranks. Over the years, many of the positions of the ranks amongst Sereg's elite magi have changed ownership. Either by members dying in battle, or one member becoming more powerful than another. And with the addition of two more Master Magi, their number totaling thirteen now, they became an unstoppable force. When the dragons mounted what would be their final assault, it was to their detriment; their numbers slaughtered by the Rodis Council members, their huge force of followers, and the massive numbers of human warriors. With their ranks now utterly devastated, the dragons initiated their final retreat, escaping to their secluded island of Cipher, and barricading themselves in. There they sit, regathering their strength and biding their time till they can once more mount an assault on their enemies. In the days after the war with the dragons, with peace finally stretching across the land, Sereg and his force of Magi, could finally turn their eyes to fixing the broken land, and guarding it's peace, rather than trying to wrest it from the tyranny of the dragons and their allies. They spent many years after the final battle, finalizing the construction of the Rodis Council, it's headquarters, and the city of Cethern. Since then, they have developed a prestigious academy that educates both Magi, and Mundanes alike. At the Academy, students can receive some of the best education the land of Sihiri has to offer. If a Magus student shows promise in the fields of Magic, then they become eligible to go through strenuous training to join the lower ranks of the Rodis Council. From their they can eventually work their way up through the ranks to become one of the thirteen Elite Members. Day to day life for the Rodis Council consists of monitoring the land of Sihiri and it's laws. Reprimanding criminals, both Mundane and Magus alike, and imprisoning them. At the same time, they nurture and educate the children of Cethern, as well as take in any outsiders that wish to take up refuge in the safety of Cethern. They also train potential Council Members, preparing them for the arduous life. Ranks and joining the Council Ranks and requirements are quite complicated. For a full description, click here.Category:Guilds